Where are we?
by Eviljellybean88
Summary: i had submited this before, but i took it down cause i didn't like it, but now i'm putting it up again. anyway after a potions mishap hermione and draco find themselves in this old cabin. please review :


(A/N: hey, this is my first attempt at a real story so be nice to me. I hope you like it.)

Draco awoke with his head spinning and no recollection of what had just happened. It was strange he was lying on his back on a dusty hard wood floor. He sat up and looked around it

looked like a house made completely out of wood. He observed it wasn't just any wood, it was a kind of wood that looked very ancient. It looked like dust was built in the wood itself and

the boards were weathered to give it that really old, used and battered look even though it was brand new. His eyes moved down and around the cabin taking in its' peculiar thises and

thats. There was a shelf on one wall with various odds and ends and beneath it was a stone fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Draco was so busy looking at his

surroundings that when a tiny muffled groan sounded behind him he gave a little start and gasp of surprise. What he had taken to be a pile of cloth was now moving; so being the curious

thing he was he got up and silently started walking over to it. Upon getting there he sat down beside it and waited for further movement, when none followed he took out his wand and

slightly prodded it ah movement he thought. He poked it again, movement again and even more movement and with his final poke thing whatever it may be gave a huge moan and rolled

over finally unmasking its' face. "GRANGER!?" He yelled and jumped backward surprised at what he was seeing; no it couldn't be how could she have gotten here. Wait! The potion,

now he was starting to remember, it could have transported them or something to this place wherever they were. Draco started shaking her determined to wake her up. When the shaking

did not work he resorted to yelling granger in her ear and shaking. After about the fifth round of yelling and shaking hermione groaned and began blinking her eyes slowly open. The first

thing she saw was an anxious looking Draco Malfoy. Wait! "MALFOY!?" She yelled doing much the same thing he did upon seeing her only this time when she tried to back up she hit the

wall. They both stood there speechless for a moment both thinking the same thing "what is going on?" Draco was the first one to snap out of his trance with the second "GRANGER!!" that

day effectively snapping her out of her trance. Draco was the first one to speak "hey, granger do you have any idea where we are?" Draco said conversionally. "No, I just woke up

remember?" hermione said rather irritably. "Well excuse me for asking a simple question, its not my fault were here." Draco said just as irritably. "Yes, it is you were the one who put the

dried sheep's stomach in prematurely!" hermione said with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "I only dropped it in because you practically fell on top of me and I had to let go of the sheep's

stomach to get hold of the sides to stop myself from falling in to!" Draco answered back in his usual I'm better than you anytime, anywhere voice. "I only fell into you because your stupid

girlfriend tripped me!" hermione answered back with just as much force. "That dumbass isn't my girlfriend." Draco answered now in a rather disgusted voice. "Oh, she isn't, the way she

clings onto to your arm and fawns all over you you'd think you two were in love or going to get married or something." Hermione said with a small laugh. "No, thank god for that, I think

I'd go crazy if I were married to her." Draco said with a surpressed shudder. "God, it gives me nightmares just to think about it." Draco said with a slightly smaller shudder. There was an

uncomfortable silence that followed the last sentence. After a few minutes of silence hermione decided she should break the silence as it was getting way to uncomfortable to handle.

"Auhm" she cleared her throat "well, I guess we'd better figure out what's going on here." She said a bit nervously. "Yeah, I guess we should do something we don't want to be stuck here

forever." Draco said a tad bit nervously. So, with eyes averted they walked toward the door. Draco, being the closest one got there first and gave the door an experimental twist; it glided

open perfectly as if it were brand new. "Well, now that that's out of the way I guess we should go find the nearest town or something." He said with a trace of nervousness still in his voice.

"Yeah" came her short reply. Out of the door was a main street that branched off in two directions. "I think we should go this way." Hermione said pointing her thumb to the right. "Well, I

want to go this way." Said Draco feeling that he should start arguing to make them both more comfortable. Hermione catching on to dracos' argument said "well, malfoy I think we'd

should go my way, besides this is the way I'm going right now and if you don't like it than to bad you can just stand out here until the cows come home for all I care." And with that she

started off in the direction she had indicated. Draco figured he had no choice, but to follow her or wait until the cows came home, whatever that meant. When draco had caught up to her

he asked her what waiting until the cows came home meant. She simply replied "never mind it's a muggle expression." With that they continued walking down the side of the road. Draco

had asked why they were walking on the side when they had plenty of room on the road to walk in the middle. Hermione had explained that unless he wanted to get run over by a car she

suggested that he walk on the side with her. After many grumblings about stupid muggle contraptions and stupid muggle in general he finally quieted down and they walked in silence.


End file.
